The Many Endings of the X-Files
by Queen Momoko
Summary: A late night sleep over leads to very interesting things. Rated due to some language and situations.
1. The First Abduction

The Many Endings of 'X- Files'

By; Queen Momoko and Elizabeth Carson

** Surgeon General's Warning- Anyone who does not like characters to die should not read this **

Mulder and Scully were chasing Krychec/k through the woods. When all of a sudden a bright, white light appeared and shone down on them.

Chorus: What the hell!?!?

Mulder, Scully and Ratboy find themselves in a big spaceship.

Chorus.

Ratboy shoots Scully.

Chorus.

Mulder shoots Ratboy.

Chorus.

Ratboy shoots Mulder.

You got it. Chorus.

They are all slowly dying. And making sure they are getting their fair share of bad language in - #$@!%^&**#$%@(*) **+.

Chorus.

In a drunken rage the government shoots down the spaceship.

Chorus.

Three words- Crash and Burn!!!

We get the point.....Chorus.

Distraught beyond belief about Mulder's death, the (big surprise) living Samantha commits suicide off the top of the United Nations building In New York.

Chorus!

Distressed beyond belief that his daughter committed suicide, Cancer Man commits suicide by ingesting a lighted cigarette while looking at his Samantha's picture.

Chorus.

The military gets royally pissed off about Cancer Man's death and they blame Skinner. So guess what......you got it!!! Skinner bites the dust.

Chorus.

Now the FBI is pissed off too. They now wage civil war against the military.

Chorus.

The war ends in a spectacular shoot out which involves a giant cow shit bomb.

Chorus!

The government falls apart and accidentally, on purpose, release a nuclear bomb......

Chorus.

Which caused a nuclear holocaust!!!

Chorus.

And the rest is history!!! (If you don't get that, it means that the world was completely destroyed beyond any hope of renovation, even beyond God. Now shut up!!)

Chorus!!!!!!


	2. Happened But Yet

Or...

__

Mulder, Scully and Krychec/k are still beamed up onto the damn spaceship. 

Mulder (M) - Uh,... miss author people?

Authors (A) - What?!?!?!?!?!

M - I have a question for you.

A - What is it now?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

M - I have to take a piss but.... there is NO *$#@!*&&# bathroom!

A - We don't give a crap!

M - But........ I HAVE to!!!

A - Fine!! (sarcastic) Here it is!

__

A toilet drops in the middle of the Scully, Mulder and Krychec/k.

M - Hey!! I can't go in front of them!!! 

A - Fine. Then kill them!!!

M (whining and sad) - I can't kill my partner. :-(

Krychec/k (K) - Hey!! What about me?

M (whiny) - Well...... you always beat me up!

K (crying) - I'm sorry! But I HAD to.

__

Mulder and Krychec/k are crying together. They hug. Scully gives them her pantentant SCULLY DEATH GLARE!!!

Scully (S [whinnying]) - He was MY partner first!!

__

Scully and Krychec/k each start pulling on each of Mulder's arms. His arms are just about to be pulled out of their sockets when.....Scully lets go. Mulder and Krychec/k fly out of the spaceship and become pancakes on the ground below.

S - Why'd you kill them?

A - Because they were lousy and bad characters!!

S - Mulder wasn't!! He was the star of the show!!

A - Sorry. You're right. Krychec/k was bad and lousy and Mulder just sucks!!!


	3. The Show Goes On

Or...

__

(They are still in the spaceship)

S - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M - Okay! Okay! We get the point already!

S - I'm GOING INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K (sarcastic) - Thanks. We'd noticed.

S - I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M - So sit down.

S (sad) - Neither of you care about me.

K - Yup!! Right on the button. Directly in the bullseye......

M (sarcastic) - Yeah. I'm sure she loves you too.

K (full of hope) - Really?!?!?!?!

S - Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

M - No.

S - Dear Lord! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

K - Shut up already we get your freaking' point!

M (parently) - Calm down both of you. I'm getting a headache!!

S - Good. Damn it!!!!!

K - If someone doesn't shut her up. I WILL!!!

M - Then go ahead.

K - DIE SCULLY!!!!!!!!

S - Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Scully runs into a knife that Krychec/k holds and dies.

M - Awwwwwwwwwww. I was really starting to like her. (school boyish) I thought she was starting to like me too. I was going to ask her out. Oh well.

K - You like any damn girl that comes along.

M - Not true!!!!!! I don't like you!!!!

K - Hey!!!!!!!!!!!

M - I'm only stating what is true.

K - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M - You sound like a dog.

K - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M - Oh boy. Here we go again.

K - Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. And On

Or...

__

They are beamed up........................big surprise!

M - Are we ever going to meet whoever runs the ship we happen to be on?

S - Mulder you are only dreaming this. It is just a figment of your imagination.

M - Then why are YOU in MY dream?

S - I don't know. It's probably because you love me so much and you can barely keep your erection controlled whenever I'm around. Don't think I haven't noticed. And for another thing, I am so desired by all men.

__

Mulder turns heat red, so red you can barely look at him without having your eyes burn.

M - Ummmm. First of all what are you looking down there for?

S - Uhhhhh.......

M - And secondly, the truth is out there about why'd you be in my "dream" but.....I AIN'T telling you!!!!!

__

Aliens walk in.

M - Oh my god!! You are really here!! Can I have your autograph? Please?!?

S - Mulder this is a dream, remember?

M - It IS real!! Really!!!

S - No it ain't!!!

M - Yes it is!! Yes it is!! Yes it is!!

__

Mulder and Scully start fighting.

K - Gawd!!!! You two fight like an old married couple!!

M - Hey!! That's a good idea!! (getting down on one knee, he pulls out a ring) I was waiting for a special time. But I guess that this is as good a time as any other. Scully, will you marry me?

S - Uh.....

M - Please?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

S - Oh... all right. It's just a dream anyway.

__

Krychec/k looks at the green aliens and he sees this hot alien babe.

K - Hey, you want to go to dinner and get married?

Alien Chick - Okay. My name is Choune. What's yours honey?

K - My name is Alex. Hey why not just skip dinner and get married now?

Choune (C) - Okay.

M - Let's have a double wedding!!

S - Are you insane?

M - Probably.

K - Sounds good to me. What do you think Choune?

C - Okay.

K - You like to say that, don't you?

C - Okay.

K - Okay.

__

So they had their double wedding amidst Scully's protests.

*** 5 years later ***

Narrator - Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully Mulder had twins four years ago. The little girl looks just like her father, Special Agent Fox William Mulder, while the boy looks like his mother.

Little Girl - The truth is out there! The truth is out there! The truth is out there........

Little Boy - No it isn't. Science is the answer to everything. You just have to know where to look......

M - Aren't they cute?

S - No!!!

M - Why not, my sweet?

S - I just realized that I'm pregnant again and I realized that this ain't no DAMN DREAM!!!!

-Meanwhile-

K - Honey? Did you bring home the new child

C - Oh yes. You just put him over there with the other 30 kids.

K (beaming with happiness) - Okay whatever.

*** 6 years later ***

M - Wow, our third child really has grown, hasn't she?

S - I'll say. She sure is a great example of the classic blond stereotype.

Little Blond Girl - Mom, Dad!!! Where is the white out? I messed up typing again on the computer!!!

__

Mulder and Scully put there head in their hands and shake their heads.

M - I wonder whose side of the family she gets it from?

M + S (in unison) - Obviously yours!

__

They each glare at each other.


	5. And Still It Goes On

Or... (oh great...)

** note: errors are not corrected **

__

What a change in scenery...they are in a dark forest but. They are NOT alone.

M + K (in unison) - Wow! It's that slut from the tapes, Monica L.

M - How would you know Krychec/k?

K - Well Mulder, but how would you know?

S (suspiciously) - Yeah Mulder! What tapes?

M - My tapes. Of course!

S - Yep. Just as I suspected.

M - What I really mean is.... uh..... well..... they are my.... uh.... evil twins tapes. Yeah, that's it.

S - Sure, I believe that.

M - Yeah. Iknew you'd come around eventually.

__

Mulder and Krychec/k start hitting on Monica.

Monica (ML) - Eww! Get away! I only go for men of high political power. 

M - Yeah. Well, I work in the FBI. Is that close enough?

S - Yeah, in the basement.

M - Shhh! Scully your ruining it for me.

S - Yeah. I know!

K - Hey, at least she isn't ruining for me.

__

Mulder glares at Krychec/k.

M - That's because she doesn't like you.

__

Scully gets mad.

S (thinking) - Darm it, I mean Damn it. Has he figured me out? What should I do???? I know I'll just cut out all the subtleties.

__

Scully flings herself at sMulder.

M - Wow! Down Scully. down. If you get down I'll give you a treat.

K (thought) - Good, sincce Mulder is busy with Scully, I'll take Monica and leave.

K - Come on Monica, let's go. I know where the president lives.

__

Monica drools.

ML - Okay!!

__

Monica and Krychec/k leave. Scully and Mulder passionetely kiss. Suddenly a cough startles them. They look around. They are on a stage in front of people staring at them.

M - What?!?!

__

Mulder pulls the curtain closed.

Audience - Boo!! Aww! What a shame!

__

Suddenly a black skimpy bra flings it self out from behind the curtins

Someone in the Audience - Whoo hooo!! I caught it!

Narrator - Hey. Wait a minute that wasn't in the script.

Voices behind the cutain - Oh well!!


	6. And The People Ask

Or... (Dear Lord...)

__

Everyone is in the Lone Gunmen's Hideout. (Specifically Scully, Mulder and the Lone Gunmen.) Frohicke is feeling down in the dumps because Scully still won't go out with him.

Frohicke (F) - Why won't you go out with me Scully?

S - Because you are a stupid, insolent BASTARD! Leave ME ALONE!!

F (sulky) - That's not nice.

S - So I don't care about being nice.

F - Well, fine. If you won't go out with me I'll settle for the next best thing.....

S - And who would that be?

__

Frohicke creeps closer to Langly, Byers and Mulder.

F - Oh Mulder!!!!!!!!!

__

Scully holds an explosive laugh.

M - Huh??? What's happening?

F - Mulder? Will you..... um..... go out with..... um..... me?

__

Scully falls onto the computer laughing and it breaks. Langly and Byers are piping, red hot mad.

Langly and Byers (unison) - SCULLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? THAT STUFF COST OVER $20,000!!!!!

S (laughing) - Who cares about the damn computer!!! It's your associate you should be worried about! After all you two are men, aren't you? After all, if he is gay that could cause some serious work problems.

-Meanwhile-

__

Mulder is curled up in a ball in the corner fending Frohicke off with a pen.

M - Back Frohicke, back. Down boy! Bad dog!!

F - I want you Mulder. And you want me too. I can tell. It has been hell for both of us, being so alone. We need each other.

M (desperately) - BBBBBBBBBBBBut.................... I'm not alone.... Uh.... I'm married to Scully. Yeah that's it!

S - Huh??? 

__

Mulder gives her his puppy dog eyes.

S - Oh yeah!!! 

__

Scully flings herself on Mulder. They passionately kiss.

F (sad, distraught) - Why didn't you tell me?

M - It was so exciting seeing you hit on her, that we didn't want to ruin the fun.

F - Can't we have a threesome?

__

Scully slaps Frohicke.

F - It was just an idea.

M (huskily) - I think it was a good idea.

__

Scully slaps Frohicke and Mulder.

S - Frohicke that was for suggesting it....

F - But you already slapped me for saying that.

S - Too bad. And Mulder that was for agreeing with him!

M (rubbing where she slapped him) - I was just joking!!

S - So what! You still agreed.

F - So it's all set then. We are a threesome. 

__

Langly and Byers just staring incredulously as this is all going on.

S ( in a very pissed off manner) - Come on Mulder!! Let's go! (Then suggestively) WE have business to attend to.

__

Mulder grins stupidly. He straightens his tie and lifts an eyebrow at Frohicke.

Frohicke is steaming mad.

S - Come ON FOX!!!! Hurry up! I CAN'T wait any longer.

__

They walk out of the building. Behind them you hear...........................

F (heartbroken) - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. When Will It End

Or.....

__

Mulder enters his apartment after a night at the "Club". Too late and too tired to turn on the lights, he kicks off his shoes. He runs full speed towards his couch. He leaps and turns around so he'll land on his back.

BOOOM!!!! A sonic boom shakes the whole apartment complex.

M ( laying on the floor rubbing his ass.) - Where the @#$%#@@@%!&^%** is my COUCH!!!!!

Everyone else in the complex (EC) - SHUT UP!!!!!! We WON'T put up with THAT language in THIS complex!

M - Well you put up with everything else.

__

Mulder panickly runs over to the light switch and turns the lights on. He looks where his couch was. He breaks down and cries. He runs like a mad demon to his phone next to his fish tank to call Scully.

M (tortured) - My fish????? Where are they!!!????!?!?!?!?! First my couch, and now THIS! :-(

__

Mulder dials Scully's number. Finally after about a dozen unsuccessful tries he gets the right number.

S (groggily) - Huh????? Hello????? Who's there????

M (yells on the phone) - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A lunatic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Mulder hangs up the phone.

M - Uhhhhh.......... I think that was Scully. Crap!!! She's going to be pissed!

__

Mulder slowly redials Scully's number again.

S (mean) - WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

M (whimpering) - Scully....................... something bad has happened.

S - What is it Mulder? Did you get fired?

M - No.

S - Did you find out aliens don't exist?

M - No.

S - Did your mother die?

M - No.

S - Did you find Samantha's grave or her remains?

M - No.

S - Then....... WHAT is it?????

M - Someone...................... stole ...................................my.................. couch and my fish!!

S (laughing) - That's it???????????

M - Why are you laughing at me? It's NOT funny!

S - Yes it is!!!!! Now you have to sleep in a bed!!

M - Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's a fate worse than death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey.... wait a minute.... I don't own a bed. Ha!

S - Oh yeah! I remember. I should know, I've been to your apartment enough.

M - Hey! My apartments off limits!!! It's for believers only!! How'd you get in anyway? And why??

S - Remember, you gave me a key so I could feed your fish while you were 'dead'.

M (starting to cry again) - My fish!!!! :-(

S - Oh get over it. They would have died eventually. Anyway you didn't feed them.

M - Yes I did! Anyway it's not the same.

S - Hey once while you were away. I played fetch them and Queequeg. They were better at it then Queequeg, and Queequeg practiced 8 hours a day. (Starting to sniffle) Poor Queequeg.

M - Ha! Well at least my fish still have a chance of being alive.

S - Shut up Mulder.

M (muttering to himself) - I can't believe they didn't take all of that.

S - Huh? Mulder what are you talking about? What do you mean by **they didn't take all of that? **All of what?

M - Oh well. Yesterday I was laying on my beautiful (sniff) well missed couch. I was throwing sharpened pencils into my ceiling. I had lotto ticket in my other hand. Then they started to call the winning numbers. I looked at my numbers and I saw that I had won $40,000. I picked up my check and I cashed it. I came home, went into my apartment, and started throwing the cash up in the air. I went out after that. When I came I found that my most valued possessions were missing.

S - Hey. You didn't tell me your tapes were missing.

M - Hey!!

S - Fine I'll be right over to help see if there is anything else missing.

__

They hung their phones up.

S (muttering to herself) - I can't believe I'm doing this. If the beauro hears about me being at Mulder's apartment tonight, they'd take it the wrong way.

__

Scully leaves her apartment 10 minutes later after dressing FBI style. Scully runs into Krychec/k outside Mulder's apartment complex. 

K (thought) - Oh crap! She's gonna catch me and tell her dopey partner about me being outside his complex. I'm in deep shit. (said) Uh, hi Scully. Bye Scully.

__

Krychec/k tries to hurry past Scully while pushing a giant sheet covered thing away before Scully can stop him.

S - Hey, what are you pushing?

K - Uh.... stuff.

S - Let me take a look at this stuff.

K - You CAN'T

S - Why not?

__

Just then Scully's cellphone rings.

M - Why aren't you here yet?

S - I'm downstairs with Krychec/k. He has something that he doesn't want to show me. You'd better come down.

__

They hang and 2 seconds later Mulder appears panting.

S - Wow! How'd you get down here so fast?

M - I flew.

K - That's the fastest I've ever seen you go.

M - What's under there?

K - None of your business. It's my stuff.

M - Scully you hold him down while I check under the sheet.

S - Okay.

K - No way. Bye!

__

Scully hold Krychec/k, keeping him from going after Mulder. Mulder pulls away the sheet.

M - Hey! It's a couch and a tank of fish.

__

Mulder turns to Krychec/k.

M - Why'd you take my couch and fish?

K - What couch and what fish?

M - That couch and those fish! (Mulder turns to face the couch) Hey where'd they go?

K - Let me GO!!!!

__

Scully lets Krychec/k go. Krychec/k runs away. Mulder starts to cry. Krychec/k appears.

K - Ha! Caught you in the act! 

M - Shut up!

__

Mulder hits Krychec/k over the head with his cell phone. Krychec/k begins to cry. 

M - Whose crying now?

__

Mulder and Krychec/k start to fight. Scully raises her eyebrow and writes in her notebook.

S (writing) - When couch and fish are absent. Men resort to violence. Especially with other guys.

__

Skinner appears.

Sk - What are you two fighting about?

__

Mulder hits Krychec/k in the eye.

M - Nothing, sir.

__

Krychec/k kicks Mulder in the shin.

K - We just felt like...

__

Mulder knees Krychec/k in the stomach.

K - Oooof!

M - ...having a brawl.

__

Skinner looks puzzled.

S - Don't look at me. I'm just your neighborhood looky loo....... Go Mulder!!!! Kick his butt!!! Die Krychec/k!! 

__

Skinner shakes his head

***4 days later***

M (whispering) - Scully when my couch and fish left me. A piece of me left too. I couldn't eat or drink since they disappeared. It is your job to continue the legacy of the X-Files. Good-bye.

S - Woo hoo!!!

M -Hey I'm not dead yet! Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying...........

***2 hours later***

M - ..... dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying....

S - Hurry up and die!!

M - Fine. Dead!

S - Is it okay to say wo ho yet?

M -Yeah. Go ahead.

S - Wooooooo hoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

__

Mulder wakes upon a hard wood floor. He is sweating profusely.

M - Phew, it was only a dream. Wait a minute....... I'm on a floor? Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EC - Shut up!

__

Mulder starts to cry. Mulder looks up

M - MY COUCH!!!!!!!!!!

__

He hugs his couch. He runs over to his fish tank and hugs it too.


	8. And So It Was

Or...

__

Two radios turn on.

Person on the radio - I'm Amy Love and this is Love Line. Call in here if you have love problems. The number is 1 800 XFI-LOVE or 1 800 934-5683. (pause) Hi, you're on the air. What's your name?

A masculine voice - Hi. My name is..... F.... I mean Gox M..... Nulder.

Amy Love (AL) - Okay Gox? Tell the Love Doctor everything.

Gox Nulder (GN) - Well, there's this.....lady, I mean woman....

AL - Isn't there always.

GN - Yeah, well. I work with her and I like her but....

AL - There is always a BUT. Go on.

GN - Our line of business doesn't quite... like us.. to.. get close to.... the people we work with. 

AL - What is her name and where do you work?

GN - Her name is D...Eana S... Tcully. We work at the FMDS. Sorry, I mean the SDMF, it's the GNET. No, its the TENG. Here let me try again, it's the FBI.

AL - I see. I guess you've never done this type of thing before.

GN - Why do you say that?

AL - Because you seem a little tongue tied.

GN - So...... what should I do????

AL - Ask her out.

GN - But...........

AL - No buts. Just ask her out!!!!!!

GN - Okay, fine. Bye.

AL - Bye. (laughing) All right lets go to a female caller. Hi, you're on the air. What's your name?

A small feminine voice answers - My name is D....Cana Sc.... Rully.

AL - Okay, Cana? (under breath) Boy these people have strange names. (in her regular voice) What's your problem?

Cana Rully (CR) - Well it's the same as the last call.

AL - Good for you about coming out. Are you proud to be a lesbian?

CR - No!!! 

AL - I feel sorry for you.

CR - I'm NOT a lesbian!! It's the same but instead of it being a girl it's a guy!

AL - Sorry about that.

CR - We work in the government and we're partners. So.. we can't really get together.

AL - What's his name?

CR - His name is F.... Eox M.... Lulder. So what should I do?

AL - Play hard to get. No matter what he does make him jealous. Men LOVE that.

CR - Thanks. Bye!

AL - Bye. Now to our next caller......

__

In a split screen you see 2 hands turn off 2 radios. The lights turn off and it is black. Two soft sighs of content is all you hear.

****The next day****

M - Hi, Scully!!!

S - Oh. Hi.

M - Scully I was wondering if ..... well..... if on Saturday....

S - Sorry...... can't....... have a date.

M (sad) - Oh well. Maybe some other time.

S (bored) - Yeah maybe. (thinking) Come on Mulder. Keep pushing it! I know......

M (thinking) - I wonder who she's going out with? I wonder if I could scare him away from Scully....

Sk - Hey you two!! Snap out of it!! Since you two aren't doing anything. This Saturday I need you to go undercover at the Opera. You both need to be formally dressed. Mulder has already been briefed. Scully the limousine will pick you up at.....

S - Limousine? I mean, I can't sir. I have a date this Saturday.

Sk - No. You don't. You haven't had a date in six months.

S (embarrassed) - But I do now.

Sk - I have checked your calendar. You're free and you WILL go!! You got that Scully.

S - Yes sir.

***Later that day***

__

In Skinner's office....

M - Thanks sir.

Sk - Your welcome Mulder. Live it up and treat her well.


	9. The End Of The Story

But this is what really happened...

Mulder and Scully were chasing Krychec/k through the woods. When all of a sudden a bright, white light appeared and shone down on them.

Chorus: What the hell!?!?

Mulder, Scully and Ratboy find themselves in a big spaceship.

Chorus.

Ratboy shoots Scully.

Chorus.

Mulder shoots Ratboy.

Chorus.

Ratboy shoots Mulder.

You got it. Chorus.

They are all slowly dying. And making sure they are getting their fair share of bad language in - #$@!%^&**#$%@(*) **+.

Chorus.

In a drunken rage the government shoots down the spaceship.

Chorus.

Three words- Crash and Burn!!!

We get the point.....Chorus.

Distraught beyond belief about Mulder's death, the (big surprise) living Samantha commits suicide off the top of the United Nations building In New York.

Chorus!

Distressed beyond belief that his daughter committed suicide, Cancer Man commits suicide by ingesting a lighted cigarette while looking at his Samantha's picture.

Chorus.

The military gets royally pissed off about Cancer Man's death and they blame Skinner. So guess what......you got it!!! Skinner bites the dust.

Chorus.

Now the FBI is pissed off too. They now wage civil war against the military.

Chorus.

In the middle battle, a huge spaceship hovers over head.

Chorus.

"We have got to cover up the truth!" the dark agency said.

Chorus.

Then the spaceship, on sincronized time with other spaceships around the world, opened the bottom of the ship and all the ships beams to blow up the Earth.

Chorus.

They did this because thier alien ambassador was on that spaceship that blew up.

Chorus.

Then some of the other species of aliens, got mad at the aliens who blew up the Earth.

Chorus.

Eventually all the galaxies, universes, and solar systems everywhere in this demision got into a giant war. 

Chorus.

This giant war destroyed everything.

Chorus.

M - Gee, I never knew we were that big an influence in the whole cosmic scheme of things.

Supreme Being - No, actually you weren't. I just wanted to see how much I could screw everything over.

The End.... You hope


End file.
